


Deponi la tua spada e sii la mia sposa

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ricordati: tu appartieni a me» una seconda spinta le strappò un gemito, mentre tornava a stendersi sotto di lui: «Deponi la tua spada e sii la mia sposa, Saber» furono le ultime parole che riuscì a sentire, prima di perdersi nuovamente nel piacere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deponi la tua spada e sii la mia sposa

**Titolo** : Deponi la tua spada e sii la mia sposa  
 **Personaggi** : Saber, Gilgamesh  
 **Genere** : erotico  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, lemon, PWP  
 **Wordcount** : 408 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la [VI° Edizione](viewpage.php?page=pornfest) del P0rn!Fest con il prompt: _Fate/Zero, Gilgamesh/Saber, "Sei davvero così sicura di preferire le donne?"_

 

 

  
Era sbagliato.  
Totalmente sbagliato.  
Eppure non aveva saputo resistere a Gilgamesh quando si era avvicinato e le aveva sbottonato la camicia, mettendo in mostra il suo seno appena pronunciato, e l’aveva fissata con quell’aria sfrontata che aveva sempre: «Sei davvero così sicura di preferire le donne?» le aveva domandato, prima di posare le labbra su un capezzolo e succhiarlo voracemente.  
«Co-cosa?» era riuscita a balbettare, senza accorgersi del mondo, senza notare che lui l’aveva sollevata e portata sul divanetto di pelle poco distante.  
Gilgamesh aveva sorriso contro la sua pelle, allungando una mano verso l’altro seno e massaggiandolo prima di dedicarvisi e, nello stesso tempo, iniziandole a togliere i vestiti: «Mi sono informato su di te, Re dei Cavalieri» le bisbigliò, alzandosi sopra di lei e guardandola dall’alto in basso: «Morgana. Ginevra. La dama del lago. Sei sempre stata circondata da donne. Le preferisci forse?»  
Saber voltò la testa di lato, il petto ansante: «E’ complicato.»  
«Complicato?» le domandò, ridendo poi della parola appena pronunciata: «Che cosa c’è di complicato in questo?» aggiunse, allungando una mano verso la sua femminilità e toccandola intimamente; Saber si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendo il gemito che le stava sgorgando dalle labbra.  
«Non c’è niente di complicato.» Stava continuando Gilgamesh, sbottonandosi i pantaloni pitonati – così pacchiani eppure così da lui – e liberandosi il membro: «Tu sei mia, il tuo corpo appartiene a me» le bisbigliò, allungandosi su di lei e penetrandola.  
Sua.  
No.  
Lei non poteva essere sua.  
Anche se, in quel momento, gliene importava ben poco.  
Strinse i fianchi, accogliendo il corpo del Re degli Eroi nel suo, allungò le braccia, aggrappandosi alla maglia bianca che ancora lui indossava, e trattenne lo sguardo in quello cremisi del servant Archer, mentre le spinte si facevano sempre più veloci e l’espressione di lui diventava sempre più divertita di fronte all’appagamento di lei.  
Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Non appena avrebbero combattuto l’uno contro l’altra gli avrebbe fatto pagare quell’affronto, pensò con la poca lucidità che le rimaneva, prima di gettarsi nell’estasi più totale assieme a lui.  
«Sempre convinta di preferire le donne?» le chiese Gilgamesh, più tardi, con il membro ancora dentro di lei e accompagnando quelle parole con una spinta lenta e profonda: «Eh, Saber?»  
La spadaccina cercò di puntellarsi sui gomiti, impedita dall’uomo: «Ricordati: tu appartieni a me» una seconda spinta le strappò un gemito, mentre tornava a stendersi sotto di lui: «Deponi la tua spada e sii la mia sposa, Saber» furono le ultime parole che riuscì a sentire, prima di perdersi nuovamente nel piacere.

 

 


End file.
